We're Just Friends Right?
by Alyx-withay
Summary: Clare is dating KC again, Eli comes to school, what happens when these two become English partners and become friends? My first shot at a full fan fiction... I suck at summaries sorry! Comments, suggestions and reviews are really appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything do with this story.**

**-I just own the plot =P**

**ELIS POV**

_Ugh _is all that I could think as I pulled into the parking lot of my new school, Degrassi Community School. I was looking for a parking spot when I heard two girls high pitch yells, followed by the sound of breaking glass. I then realized I had just run over a pair of glasses that one of the girls dropped in the street.

_Great my first day here and I already fucked something up _ I thought as I stepped out of the hearse. I picked up her glasses and I noticed what she looks like for the first time and I was blown away by her big baby blue eyes. My mind went blank "I think they're dead" is the best I could come up with, as I looked at her she started to get nervous.

" I-it's okay, I uh, I don't need them anymore, got l-laser surgery" she stammered, once she had said that I took it as an opportunity to compliment her eyes.

"You have pretty eyes" as I said I noticed her get flustered. "Uh- see you around?" my eyes lit up at the thought of her wanting to see me again.

"Yes you will" is all that I managed to get out before I got back into my car and drove off, but I did happen to manage to see her smile as I said it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything do with this story.**

**-I just own the plot =P**

**CLARE'S POV**

As his car drove away I looked at Alli who had a big smile on her face.

"What Alli?" I asked while starting to walk away.

"Um- excuse me Saint Clare, but from what I can gather you just had a MAJOR flirt session with Mr. Hearse over there". I just shook my head at Alli.

"Now why would I flirt with him when you know KC and I are trying to work things out?" Alli just snorted.

"Um because Hearse guy was hot, and I still don't understand why you and KC are getting back together, he left you for Jenna!"

"I know, I know but he is so sorry about it and I miss him, I loved him Alli, I want that back"

"Okay I get it Clare and I will respect your decision even if I don't like it, so did he and Jenna do it while they were together?"

"I asked him and he said no, so we are both still pure" I turned to Alli with a smile on my face and went to say something when I felt hands around my waist and a kiss on my cheek. I knew it was KC but somewhere in the back of my mind I wanted those arms and lips to belong to a certain mysterious hearse driving boy.

"Hey KC"

"Hey Clare bear, can I walk you to class?"

"Sure KC, let me just stop at my locker" I tell him while turning to Alli and waving a goodbye to her. When we get to my locker I noticed that a certain dark haired boy had a locker close to mine. My breath cause in my chest as I pass him, I guess he heard my intake of breath because he turned toward me with a smirk and a glimmer in his green eyes. _Oh those green eyes, I could get lost in them all day _I thought when I realized I had been ignoring KC.

"Clare? Did you hear me?"

"No sorry KC, what did you say?" I asked as I opened my locker.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get dinner with me tonight, you know like a real date?"

"Sure KC I would love to" I answered, as I said that I noticed my new mysterious neighbor's face fall a little bit, and he shut his locker and walked off. I smiled up at KC and linked my arm with his as we walked off to class together. However all I could think about were those beautiful green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything do with this story.**

**-I just own the plot =P**

**ELI'S POV**

I mentally slapped myself as I walked away from my locker.

"Of course a girl as beautiful as her would have guys falling all over her, why would I think I ever had a chance" I enter my first class and sit down.

_Oh joy, history _I thought as the class continued slowly. I began to think of those big blue eyes, the blush her face got when I complimented her eyes and her curls which I just wanted to run my finger through. _Just because she has a boyfriend doesn't mean I can't think about her _I thought as a smirk appeared on my face. As I kept thinking of her I realized the class was almost over. _Well that is a good way to spend a class period _I thought. The bell rang and I got up to go to my next class. As the day dragged on I kept hoping to see Blue Eyes again.

As I walked into my English room I felt like I was in a dream, because there sitting in a seat was my dream girl. I noticed the seat in front of her was empty so I sat down and smirked when I heard her intake of breath again. Mrs. Dawes walked into the room and started talking about what we were going to do this year. I started to zone out until I heard her mention she was assigning partners. I sat up and thought _oh please be Blue Eyes_

"Mr. Goldsworthy, meet Miss Edwards" Mrs. Dawes said while pointing to the girl behind me. I smirked as I turned around.

"So Miss Edwards, do you have a first name?" I asked with a smirk. She blushed a little.

"It's Clare, and what is your name, Mr. Goldsworthy?" she asked with her own smirk, _damn she has a sexy smirk. _

"My name's Eli"

"Hmm, Eli that's an interesting name" she said while looking into my eyes, I gulped when I realized actually how beautiful her eyes were. Our eyes broke apart when Mrs. Dawes gave the first assignment.

"I want you to talk to your partner, get to know them; you can even take this interview outside if you would like, just have the interviews ready to be handed in tomorrow." I looked at Clare as I stood up.

"Outside ma lady" I asked while holding out my hand. She giggled and grabbed my hand and her backpack.

"Let's go"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything do with this story.**

**-I just own the plot =P**

**CLARE'S POV**

_I cannot believe I am sitting outside with this amazingly gorgeous guy, doing work _I thought as I looked at Eli, he was writing down something I had said in his notebook. As he wrote I continued to watch him, noticing how his forehead scrunches when he is thinking. _No I need to stop thinking about him, I have KC and thing are good with us. _It was almost like KC was reading my thoughts because all of a sudden I heard.

"Hey Clare" as he said it, I noticed him tense up slightly when he realized that Eli was looking at me.

"Hey KC' I said cheerfully. "This is Eli, he is my English partner" I turned to Eli to notice him sticking out his hand for a hand shake.

"What's up man?" Eli asked KC as KC returned the hand shake. Before KC could answer I asked him.

"What are you doing outside during class?" KC looks at me and laughs nervously.

"I was just going outside to go to gym class" I looked at him and I noticed he wasn't wearing gym clothes, however I let it go, not wanting to start anything with him, especially not in front of Eli.

"Okay, have fun!" I smiled up at him. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before he turned to walk away.

"Bye" he said as he walked away. As he walked away I noticed he was not walking towards the fields, but behind the school. As he disappeared behind the building I thought _he is already lying to me. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything do with this story.**

**-I just own the plot =P**

**ELI'S POV**

As that KC guy walked away, I noticed my blue eyed angel's face fall. _God she must really like him, if she is already so sad about him leaving. _I looked at her and noticed she looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her as I grabbed her hand, trying to comfort her. She flinched a little as my hand touched hers but she didn't pull it away.

"Um- yeah I'm fine" she said, however I didn't believe her so I got up and sat down next to her.

"Clare if you're fine, please tell me why you look like you're about to cry". She looked at me with a small smile.

"You don't want to hear my problems, besides we have our project to finish" I knew at that moment whatever was going on with her she wouldn't tell me what it was.

"Okay, fine, do you have any siblings?" Her eyes lit up as I mentioned siblings.

"Yes, I have a sister, her name is Darcy, she is actually in Kenya right now –"

"Wait Kenya?" I asked cutting her off.

"Yes, she is there to help build schools for children" she said with a big smile on her face.

"You're proud of her huh?"

"Yes I am very proud; I wish I was brave enough to go to a different country alone like she did."

"You will be one day, you just have to give it time." She looked at me and smiled wide.

"Thanks for believing in me, ok your turn, do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, I am an only child." She nodded and wrote that down in her notebook. We kept asking each other questions for the last half hour of class. I learned her favorite color (blue), childhood pet (a fish), future career (writer), and lots more. As I looked down at my notebook I heard the bell ring.

"Oh cool, lunch time!" I said as I grabbed my backpack.

"You have lunch this period too?" I heard Clare ask me.

"Why yes I do, now may I escort you to lunch Miss Edwards?" I asked as I gave her my arm. She linked her arm with mine laughing.

"Why of course Mr. Goldsworthy, you are such a gentleman." As we walked up the steps past the students sitting outside for lunch I noticed people giving us weird looks, not that I can blame them, we were complete opposites. I was wearing all black from head to toe, which she was wearing a blue flowered shirt with jeans and blue flats.

"People are looking at us, just so you know" I whispered to her.

"So let them look, I'm not embarrassed by my new friend" she whispered back. She all of a sudden stopped walked and looked at me with a scared look in her eye.

"Wait are, we friends?" she asked, and the look on her face was so adorable, almost like she was afraid she said something wrong and I would reject her.

"Yes, Clare we are friends" I said with a smirk as a look of relief washed over her face.

"Okay, good." We continued our walk to our lockers to get our lunch, as we got to our lockers I noticed the hallways were completely empty. To scare Clare who was busy putting things in her locker I came up behind her and poked her in the sides.

"Ah!" she screamed. "Ugh, Eli, that's it I'm going to get you back!" she said with a glimmer in her gorgeous eyes. She stepped towards me and tries to tickle my stomach.

"Oh no Edwards, don't you dare." I said as I grabbed her hands and backed her into the locker behind her. She looked up at me in surprise as she felt her back hit lockers. I made the distance between us smaller by stepping closer to her.

"So now how are you going to get me back" I asked as I looked up into her eyes. Once my eyes locked with hers, I saw her eyes grow wider and I noticed how close we were and how much I wanted to kiss her. Before I could tell my body no, my lips were on hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything do with this story.**

**-I just own the plot =P**

**CLARE'S POV**

As I saw Eli's face grow closer to mine I knew I wanted to kiss him too. Once his lips touched mines, sparks were flying; I wrapped my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his hair, as his hands snaked around my waist. He pressed himself closer to me as his tongue traced my lips begging for entrance. I was about to open my mouth when our kiss got interrupted by a locker being closed down the hall. The sound brought us back to reality as he let go of me. I finally realized what had just happened as I backed away from him.

"Oh um… wow" was all that he could say as he put his hand behind his neck.

"I'm sorry I have to go" was all that I could say as I grabbed my lunch and walked away from him.

"Clare!" I hear him yell, but I ignored him and walked towards the cafeteria with my fingers touching my lips. Once I got to the cafeteria I had calmed down and I went to my table joining Alli, KC and Drew.

"Hey babe" KC said as I sat down next to him giving him a small kiss. I smiled at Alli and Drew who were laughing at a joke Drew just told. I looked up towards the door as Eli walked in, he glanced at me and gave me a small smile before walking over to a table that only had this kid Adam sitting at it. My staring was interrupted because I felt my phone vibrate in my bag. I took it out to see a text from Alli.

-text- "ok what went on with you and mystery guy?"

I felt my face turn bright red as I remembered those eyes and that kiss. _No stop thinking about it, it was a mistake you have KC. _I thought as I texted Alli back

-text- "nothing"

That answer must have not satisfied her because she was at my side grabbing my arm.

"I need you to come to the bathroom with me" I sighed and nodded and stood up, as I followed her out I passed Eli's table and noticing him looking at me. I ignored him and kept walking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything do with this story.**

**-I just own the plot =P**

**ELI'S POV**

As I watched her walk past my table, obviously ignoring me, I noticed how beautiful she was, how her cheeks grew red when she was flustered, how her golden curls framed her face and how graceful she walked. I was snapped out of my daydream by Adam, who was talking to me.

"So you're new here too right?" I heard him ask.

"Yup, alas we're in the same boat"

"Yeah, us and my brother who has seemed to already have friends." He nodded towards the table that KC was at.

"Oh he's friends with KC?" I asked. Adam looked surprised.

"You know KC?"

"Yeah he is Clare's boyfriend or whatever."

"Oh, well lucky guy, I mean he's got Clare who's super nice and super cute and now he has little cheerleaders all over him too." As he said that I noticed a blonde girl standing by his table askng him a question, they both stood up and walked out of the cafeteria together. _Uh-oh that can't be good _ I thought. I looked at Adam about to ask who the blonde was but I noticed he was too busy reading his comic book to be bothered. _Clare has a right to know _I thought while I grabbed my phone and sent Clare a text.

-text- "Hey can we talk? I need to tell you something."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything do with this story.**

**-I just own the plot =P**

**CLARE'S POV**

As I got closer to the bathroom with Alli I started feeling even guiltier about what happened with Eli. Alli pushed open the bathroom door and pulled me inside. She checked all the stalls to make sure we were alone. She turns to me.

"Okay, so are you going to tell me what happened between you and mystery guy?"

"His name is Eli and nothing happened" She shook her head.

"Clare we've been friends for forever, I know when you're lying" I went to defend myself but I realized there was no point she was right.

"Um… well we were working on our English project outside, because we're partners and KC came over and saw us and I caught him in a lie but I didn't want to start a fight, and Eli caught on that I was sad so he was joking around with me and walked me to my locker to get our lunch, then he scared me by poking me in the sides and then I tried to tickle him to get him back, but then he backed me into the lockers, and we kissed, and it was the most amazing kiss I have ever had in my entire life, but now I feel really guilty because I like it so much, but I know I am with KC" I blurted out and wait for Alli to answer as tears started to fall down my face.

"Oh… umm… wow" Alli said before she got a serious look on her face.

"So does this mean you want to be with Eli or are you going to stay with KC?"

"I don't even know Eli and I like the way I feel around KC, maybe if I knew Eli more but I don't."

"Okay, well then do not tell KC about this, it was just a kiss, but I would stay away from Eli until you can get your hormones in check with your around him."

"Okay thank you Alli, I have no idea what I would do without you" I said while giving her a huge hug.

"Oh you would be a complete mess who would still be wearing her uniforms" she joked trying to lighten up the mood. I laughed.

"Yeah, you are probably right" As we went to walk out of the bathroom I felt my phone vibrate, I checked it and I saw I had gotten a text from Eli.

-text- "Hey can we talk? I need to tell you something."

_Oh god, he is going to tell me he likes me or that I am a bad kisser, I can't deal with that right now _I thought as I started to text him back.

-text- "No, I'm sorry Eli, but I don't think it is good for us to really talk or even be alone with each other."

As I hit send I felt part of my heart break.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything do with this story.**

**-I just own the plot =P**

**ELI'S POV**

I sat patiently waiting for her text back, just as I was about to give up hope of ever receiving a text back, I felt my phone vibrate. As I read her text I felt a drop in my stomach. _Well, now I have lost one of the only friends I had made because I couldn't keep my stupid hormones in check _I thought as I saw her walk back into the cafeteria. I watched her, noticing her eyes were red and puffy and how Alli had her arm protectively around her. I wanted to go over there and comfort her myself but I knew it was not my place. She had made that very clear.

I closed my phone as I saw her sit down at her table with her back to me. _I'm not even going to text her back, if she wants distance then I will listen to her requests _I thought as I heard the bell ring marking the end of lunch.

_Oh joy off to another class _I thought as I turned to Adam.

"See ya tomorrow man"

"Yeah see ya" he said as we fist bumped. I started to walk out of the cafeteria but accidentally got bumped into someone, slowing me down.

"Yo watch where you're going freak" I heard a girl's voice say. I just shook my head and kept walking mumbling an apology. I looked up and saw my angel down the hallway in the arms of that guy. She was laughing and smiling up at him as he told something funny. If Clare had been looking around she would have noticed that down the hall leaning against the lockers was the blonde girl from before, staring at them with tears in her eyes.


End file.
